Sherri
| image = File:Sherri and Terri Menu.png | imagewidth = 106 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Sherri and Terri Mackleberry | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 13 | Row 3 title = Cost | Row 3 info = 150 | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 10 | Row 5 title = Quest | Row 5 info = The Trouble With Twins | Row 6 title = Premium character? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Limited Time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Collection | Row 8 info = Kids }} 's unlock message.}} are premium characters, treated as one by the game, that cost 150 donuts to purchase. They earn at a 200% payout increase. A pair of gossipy, manipulative identical twins, they are one of two premium characters in the Kids collection, the other being Uter. During the Black Friday 2015 Promotion the players got a refund (rebate) of 40 donuts when purchased. On August 1, 2018 during the Moe's Ark 2018 Event, they were a possible prize in the Zoo Gift Shop Mystery Box. About are a pair of identical twin students of Springfield Elementary School. Terri is younger than her sister by two seconds. They are in the same class as Bart, taught by late Edna Krabappel. They are a little bit strange and sometimes they speak in their own language. They will also not hesitate to berate Bart as seen in various episodes. Jobs Trivia * are a pair of characters that are treated as a single character; because of this their jobs receive a double payout compared to the regular premium character. ** Originally, they had a 50% bonus payout like other premium characters, but it was changed with an update in November 2013 for two possible reasons: would make more sense since they're twins, and make them worth their very expensive price for stand-alone characters better. * are the 2 out of 11 characters in the game that are permanently together, the others being Chirpy Boy & Bart Jr., The Wiccans (three treated as one), Gabbo and Arthur, and Patches & Poor Violet. However, other characters can join up with others to complete tasks. * It was once stated by Matt Groening that Sherri always stands on the left, meaning Terri always stands on the right. It is implied that this is from their point of view, meaning that when seen from the front, it's the opposite. It means, for example, that on their artwork, Terri is on the left and Sherri on the right. * For some time Sherri & Terri were the most expensive premium character as they always work together, During the Moe's Ark update, Sarah Wiggum was released with the Aquarium for 300 Donuts. The Aquarium has no tasks attached to it after Sarah's initial quest, making it mostly cosmetic, so this status as most expensive character is now debatable. * Their job "Go to School" only gives the usual premium payout. This makes their 4h job give a better reward, and their 2h job the same reward with only 10 less. Also, their 2h job at the Big T Theatre is in the same case. ** The most likely reason for this occurrence is that these jobs are common to a character group. The same happens for premium costumes of Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse. Gallery File:Sherri & Terri.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Unlocked sherri and terri.png| 's unlock screen. File:Level 60.jpg| 's first level up message. File:101.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. File:14900377 735209939959431 3768105256916764286 n.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:200.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:243.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:301.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:359.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:Sherri and Terri Trick-or-Treating Costume.png| 's Halloween costume during the Treehouse of Horror Events. File:ShterriSecret.jpg| using their secret language. File:ShterriDuet.jpg| playing a duet. File:ShterriStare.jpg| doing the creepy twin stare. File:ShterriCrying.jpg| crying to get what they want. File:ShterriText.jpg| texting in twin speak. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Premium Characters Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Gil Deals Category:Youngsters Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Items Category:Premium Female Category:Black Friday 2015 Promotion Category:Character ensembles Category:Level 13